


A cuter Draco

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry uses one of Hermione's spells on Draco....Next time he'll think before he reads Hermione's diary. *Smirks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cuter Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and it's the crappiest thing I've ever read in my life xD

Harry was not always the smartest when it came to things about girls, or their diaries. One day when Harry was walking through the Gryffindor's corridor he came upon Hermione's room by "accident". Okay, so maybe he HAD been slightly trying to find Hermione's room. So what? It was late, and Harry was by no means straight enough to be a pervert or a stalker. Harry had long since found out that he was only gay for men and besides, Hermione was Ron's girlfriend and Harry was Ron's best friend so he definitely wasn't going to act on anything strange like that. And Hermione just wasn't Harry's type (For one thing she was a girl).   
Harry let his thoughts still as he looked through Hermione's drawers. Okay, that does sound a bit weird on Harry's part, but he was only looking for the notes from the days lecture that Hermione just REFUSED to give him. But it wasn't Harry's fault that he wasn't paying attention! Draco had just looked so absolutely adorable. It was hard for Harry to ever think that about Draco, but today he had really gone and done it. Draco had been taking a nap on top of his notes and his peaceful face just caught Harry's attention. Of course, Harry couldn't tell Hermione that so he lied and said that it was him that had fallen asleep and Hermione had only complained and said, "Well ten maybe you should try and sleep tonight instead of waking up in the wee hours of the morning screaming about he-who-must-not-be-named or moaning out some chick's name." Then she had run off in a huff and Ron had run after her trying to calm her down. Harry had rolled his eyes, because of course he couldn't tell his best friends that he was majorly crushing on Malfoy, but who wasn't? Well lots of people...  
Found it! Harry thought to himself, pulling out a notebook from Hermione's drawer. He opened it and started flipping to the last used page, but he looked confused as soon as he saw it. WAS THIS HER DIARY? Harry slammed the book shut and looked it over. Harry was surprised that Hermione didn't have some kind of locking charm on it, but he didn't question it as he opened the book again and began to read the page that he'd been on. "A new spell?" He whispered. He looked at the date on the page, it was dated a couple weeks before Ron and Hermione had started going out. It was titled, "A cuter spell". Harry bit his lips as he started to read over it.   
Apparently the potions teacher assistant had taught Hermione a spell she could use to make herself or other's appear cuter to people. Harry read over the words carefully: "Fes-me valent”. He moved his lips to form the words carefully before he looked over where Hermione was asleep. Had she used this to make Ron find her to be more cute?   
Harry smirked as he thought of the possibilities that he could use with this spell. He closed Hermione’s diary and shut her drawer quietly before sneaking back to his own room and lying in his bed. Oh so many possibilities.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next morning Harry woke up in an extremely good mood as he walked around and got dressed before going down to have break feast with everyone. He ate his food happily, hardly chatting with his friends as he stared over at Draco. Hermione caught Harry staring, but thankfully she thought Harry was staring at some Hufflepuff girl and so she didn’t question him much. Harry sat back in his seat and winked at Draco when he caught him staring at him and Draco just glared and looked back at his friends. Oh this spell would be good.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Draco glared at Potter when he winked at him. What was wrong with him? Why did he always insist on teasing Draco like that?! Draco looked down as he picked at his food. He’d tried for years to get Harry’s attention or to make Harry like him, but the boy had just taken it was hatred and turned Draco into his enemy. If Draco was honest with himself, he thought Harry was extremely hot, and nothing no one else said about Harry would change his mind. And plus, Draco had talked to his potions teacher and she’d given Draco a spell that was supposed to make him appear cuter. “Fes-me valent….” Draco whispered to himself as he let the youthful look glow over him like the day before when he’d taken a nap. He smirked when he saw the faint blush on Potter’s face as he gave him a soft smile.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Harry walked through the halls and said hello to everyone as usual and he smirked when he saw Draco walking by with his dumb friends. “Fes-me valent…..” Harry whispered softly and watched as the spell hit Draco’s back. When Draco turned around Harry’s breath caught in his throat. There was a soft sparkle in Draco’s eyes and his face looked so youthful it was sinful. When Draco started walking up to Harry, Harry’s eyes widened. “Hello Harry…” Draco said softly. Harry blushed, Draco didn’t call him that! Was it the spell?  
Hermione glared at Draco and stood in front of Harry. “What do you want from Harry, Malofy?” Ron nodded and stood in front of Harry as well. “Yeah! What’s the big idea Malfoy? Don’t call him that!” Harry looked over their shoulders as Draco seemed to get so small and looked down as he stuttered. Harry separated Hermione and Ron from him as he stood in front of Draco. “Look guys it’s not Malofy’s fault, I cast a spell on him so just bugger off from him for now.”   
Hermione titled her head. “What spell did you cast on him?” Draco looked up at Harry with soft eyes. “Yeah Harry, what spell?” He asked softly. Ron just looked between all of them with a confused look. Harry sighed. “Fes-me valent…..I just thought it would be you know….fun…” Hermione blushed when Ron asked what that spell did and then she ran off, Ron following behind her. Draco was just smirking and Harry glared at him. “What’s so funny Malfoy?” Draco giggled. “Oh don’t be like that Potter, I knew you used that spell.” Harry squinted at Draco and felt a pain in his chest when Draco called him “Potter”.   
“How did you know?” Harry asked confused.  
Draco smirked. “I knew because,” Draco turned back to his friends and cast a spell at them, the spell disappeared right before it hit them. “There’s a spell barrier around them, they know I just tried to freeze them because it repeats the spell that someone tries to send at you.”   
Harry blushed and looked down. Draco just smirked. “Besides, I think you’d like….” Draco leaned up and pecked Harry on the lips before biting his earlobe softly. “ A sexier Draco…” Harry smirked and shrugged, pulling Draco into a kiss. Draco looked up with soft eyes again. “Or you could choose a cuter one for some times.” Harry chuckled and hugged Draco close.   
“I love you Draco…”  
“I love you Harry…”


End file.
